Trouble Helix
Trouble Helix is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Late at night, Khyber appears at Max's Plumbing and manages to sneak inside the Plumbers base after bypassing the security. Driba and Blukic are testing a new weapon against Ben as Chromastone. Khyber sneaks past them and enters a file room, and plays the helix file holo display. Once the file is played, it shows Galvan Prime where Albedo and Azmuth are working on something, Max comes barging in asking Azmuth to fix the Omnitrix which as it turns out has been malfunctioning so that Ben is stuck as a different alien every week. Azmuth says that it is low priority and to come back in 2 years, which Max responds to angrily. XLR8 enters the lab playing with Azmuth's inventions when he breaks one, Gwen following. Azmuth reluctantly fixes the Omnitrix. Max tells the kids to sit outside the lab while he talks to Azmuth, suddenly something crashes from the sky and lands in a swamp on Galvan Prime. Which as it turns out is a heavily mutated Galvanic Mechamorph. He emerges out of the swamp and begins to destroy Galvan Prime to find Azmuth. In turn it catches young Ben's attention, he turns into Feedback to see what's going on. Feedback, backed up by the Galvan military, and the Mechamorph battle. Though Ben at first gains the upper hand, the Mechamorph grabs the Omnitrix and reverts Ben to human. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben transforms into Four Arms he and the Mechamorph battle again, which the Mechamorph wins by zapping Ben into the floor of Azmuth's lab and getting him stuck there. The Mechamorph enters the lab trying to make Azmuth give him an upgrade like he promised, Azmuth claims he needs more time. Albedo unfortunately picks the time to foolishly claim to be the only one, aside from Azmuth, who can complete the Helix which in turn is what the Mechamorph needs to fix himself. The Mechamorph, having no more patience with Azmuth, takes the incomplete Helix, kidnaps Albedo and flies out of the lab to go to Galvan B. Everyone (except Gwen since the ship was only designed to fit 3 people) gets on the ship to give chase to the Mechamorph. On the ship Azmuth tells how he created the Galvanic Mechamorphs, he was performing a terraforming experiment on the once lifeless moon known as Galvan B when it resulted in the creation of the Mechamorphs. How the Mechamorph came to be when he shut down the helix experiment that made Galvan B habitable. Unfortunately, one Mechamorph came out of the process incomplete and corrupted. Azmuth named him Malware for his perceived flaws. Azmuth tried many times to help him but there had been numerous complications Azmuth intended to create a secondary Helix to be connected to the first . Arriving on Galvan B, the group discovers that Malware has sucked dry several other Mechamorphs, Azmuth claims that he can save them with IT support from Gwen and parts from the ship if he acts fast. Inside the chamber, Malware is rushing Albedo to finish the helix, though Albedo claims that a single mistake could destroy the entire planet and hence has to be careful. Ben transforms into Heatblast and later Max armed to the teeth with Plumber gear arrive and fight Malware. As Heatblast transfroms back to ben, Albedo finishes the helix and Malware gets his upgrade however Albedo reveals that he sabotaged the process to destroy Malware. Albedo's plan however backfires and Malware transforms into a "Negative" Mechamorph, as he puts it whereas other Mechamorphs upgrade technology Malware absorbs the technology and upgrade himself. Malware then states that he shall upgrade himself with Azmuth's greatest creation, the Omnitrix. Ben tells Max to take Albedo to safety and transforms into Cannonbolt to fight Malware. Unfortunately, the Omnitrix times out and Malware buries Ben in rubble. Ben transforms into Diamondhead to fight Malware using the crystal to protect the Omnitrix followed by encasing Malware in crystal, paralyzing him. Khyber saves the files on the Helix and Ben and leaves the base unnoticed. Major Events *Chromastone makes his Omniverse debut. *XLR8, Cannonbolt, Heatblast, and Diamondhead make their flashback Omniverse debuts with 11 year old Ben. *Malware's and the Galvanic Mechamorphs' origins are revealed. *Khyber infiltrates the Plumber's Secret Base and learns more about Ben's past and obtains data about him as well the helix files. *Azmuth and Albedo make their flashback Omniverse debut. *Driba and Blukic make their non-cameo debut in Omniverse. Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Chromastone (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 years old) *Galvans **Azmuth (first re-appearance; past) **Albedo (first re-appearance; past) **Blukic (present) **Driba (present) **Fergi (first appearance; past, cameo) **Derrick J. Wyatt (first appearance; past, cameo) **Chadzmuth (first appearance; past, cameo) **Galvan Soldiers (first appearance; past) Villains Present Villains *Khyber *Khyber's Pet (cameo at the end) Flashback Villains *Malware Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Chromastone (first re-appearance, off screen transformation) *Cannonbolt By 11 year old Ben *XLR8 (first re-appearance) *Feedback *Four Arms (accidental transformation: selected alien was Diamondhead) *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) Naming and Translations Quotes Errors Error Cannonbolt armor.png|Cannonbolt's back armor is missing Error Cannonbolt symbol.png|Omnitrix symbol is on chest instead of forehead Capturing.PNG|Gwen shirt is completely dark blue and not pale blue *The activation button of the Omnitrix appears on both sides of the dial. This error is seen many times. *In one scene where Malware's corrupted life code forced Ben to time out, the sound of 16 year old Ben's Omnitrix can be heard. *In some scenes, Four Arms didn't have the stripe on his back. *In one shot Malware's hands where covered with yellow instead of being all black. *When Malware shot Cannonbolt, his back didn't have armour. *The back of Gwen's shirt is completely colored dark blue instead of pale blue. *Cannonbolt's Omnitrix symbol is never on his forehead; instead, it is always on his chest. Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to a Double Helix, a double stranded molecular structure of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid). Trivia *Derrick Wyatt's Persona and Sari Sumdac were seen as Galvans at the end of the episode. *This episode reveals Malware's origin. *Like in The More Things Change: Part 1, Ben used Feedback and Four Arms to battle Malware. *This episode was originally intended to be episode 6. *Ashley Johnson replaces Meagan Smith as the voice of 11 year old Gwen Tennyson. *Chronologically, this was the first time Ben met Albedo. *The Omnitrix problem where Ben is stuck as a different alien mentioned by Max is similar to what Ben went through in A Small Problem. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Khyber arc Category:Malware arc